Behind the Metamorphmagus
by corset-rebellion-follower
Summary: Tonks decides to play a harmless prank on Fred. But unexpected turns are taken, and Tonks gets more than she bargained for. FredTonks. Oneshot.


Behind the Metamorphmagus

By corset-rebellion-follower

Disclaimer: I don't own HP

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There he was, at the bottom of the stairs.

His ginger hair was as vibrant as ever, and his grin was still wide and cheery. Yes, Fred Weasley hadn't changed a bit since Tonks had last seen him. She was still seeking revenge after his last prank on her, where he and George enchanted all the halls in Grimmauld Place to cover with ice whenever someone set foot to them. She had been the first to discover this, and had cursed so loudly when she slipped that everyone else got fair warning before stepping onto the frozen floorboards. But now was her chance.

What better way to greet the bubbly red head than with a prank? _This is going to be great, _Tonks thought, grinning. She knew for a fact that Fred was dating a pretty blond girl from Ottery St. Catchpole, and that he had invited her over for the holidays at the Burrow. She could just imagine the look on his face when his girlfriend came down the stairs and walked right by, like he didn't exist.

She felt her smile getting wider as she turned her hair blond and her skin went a bit darker, changing into the perfect image of Fred's girlfriend. Once the transformation was complete, Tonks walked down the stairs, trying to be as graceful as possible. Fred turned and saw her. He was grinning widely. Tonks let a blasé look replace the grin. _Just walk right past him without tripping or looking him in the eye. _

Just as she was about to walk by, Fred caught her and pulled her into him arms.

Their lips connected in a tender kiss.

Tonks's eyes were wide, staring at Fred. His eyes were closed and his arms slipped around her waist. Her heart skipped a beat. _Don't fall for it; he thinks you're his girlfriend. _

She tried her hardest not to enjoy it, but it was proving rather difficult. Fred's lips were incredibly soft, and every so often, he would tighten his hold on her.

She finally gave in. Moaning into his mouth, she wrapped her arms around his neck and let her eyes flutter shut. He slid his tongue across her bottom lip, and she willingly parted her lips. His tongue entered her mouth, and she pulled him closer to her. Eventually, they pulled apart and Tonks was breathing heavily, trying to take in everything that had just happened.

"Hey, love," Fred greeted, pressing another quick kiss to her lips. Tonks just nodded. _Whoa. I definitely did __not__ see that coming. _He was still smiling, his blue eyes sparkling, waiting for some sort of response. Tonks shook her head, bringing herself back to reality.

"Um, hello… darling," she said quickly, trying to sound like the person she was imitating.

"You all right?" he asked, kissing her cheek.

"Um… yeah. But, uh… I have to… go upstairs." She escaped his arms and ran up the steps, forgetting not to be clumsy and tripping over everything until she made it safely to the first room that was open. She locked the door and leaned her head against the wood. _Bloody hell, what did I just do? _

She turned her hair bubble gum pink again and returned the color of her pale skin. Soon she looked like herself again. She was still breathing heavily from Fred's kiss. Then she realized where she was. It was Fred and George's old room, before they moved to the flat in Diagon Alley. She hit her head off the door. _I am such an idiot._ She took a few deep breaths before sitting on one of the twins' beds.

_I was just supposed to walk by. Just walk right past him. Next thing I know, he's sticking his tongue down my throat. _Tonks paused for a moment.

_But in all fairness… oh my god, that felt good. _She shook her head and swore under her breath. _I just have to put it out of my mind. _She spent a good length of time trying to tell herself that she didn't want to run downstairs, pin Fred down, and snog him senseless. She also nearly gave herself a concussion from banging her head against the wall of Fred's room. After an hour or so, she concluded that there was no possible way of getting him out of her thoughts.

_I guess I'll have to tell him the truth… bloody hell, I hate it when I have to do that. _She changed her appearance again and was instantly an exact replica of Fred's girlfriend. She sighed, shook her head, and unlocked the door. _Just tell him exactly what happened. It's that easy. So what if he hates you forever and never speaks to you again? You'll get over it. Hopefully. _

She spotted Fred in the sitting room. He was just blankly staring out the window. She felt her heart rate speed up vastly. She hesitantly entered the sitting room and cleared her throat. Fred looked up and grinned again.

"Hey, love." She smiled weakly and sat down next to him.

"Um… Fred, there's something I have to tell you," she mumbled.

"Yeah?" he asked happily. Tonks cringed.

"Um, well…" Just then, a pretty blond girl who looked exactly like Tonks did at the moment, entered the room.

"Sorry I was gone all morning, Fred, but I had to finish some work, and…" The girl froze when she saw Tonks. Fred was looking from his girlfriend to Tonks, very confused and a bit dazed. Tonks shook her head guiltily. Suddenly, Fred's girlfriend screamed and ran out of the room. Fred was now looking directly at Tonks, his eyes pleading for an explanation. She sighed. _It's now or never. _She morphed back to her normal appearance. Fred's eyes were as wide as saucers.

"Tonks?"

She nodded. "You… you were the one I was kissing earlier?" he asked quietly. She nodded again, tears beginning to form in her eyes. Fred shook his head.

"Fred, I'm sorry, it was supposed to a prank. I would just walk by you when I looked like your girlfriend, then you would get all confused and I would laugh. But I didn't think you would kiss me," she admitted.

Fred stared into space. "Bloody hell…"

She hung her head. _Here it comes. _"That is bloody brilliant." Tonks looked up.

"What?"

Fred was grinning again. "That was brilliant. I never thought you had it in you, Tonks. Nicely done," he praised. She could feel herself blushing.

"Thanks."

"No, really, that was well planned out…" He wrapped his arms around her waist and pressed a warm kiss to her lips. "…Nymphadora," he said, smirking.

She was a bit surprised to find herself smirking too. "Don't call me Nymphadora." She pulled him closer and pressed her lips to his, claiming them as her own, and hers forever.

A/N: Hey people in story-reading-land! Did you like this? I decided to take a quick break from my Fred/Hermione stories and write this one shot. I'm so glad I found a ship that no one wrote for yet on this site. Personally, I think Fred and Tonks would make a cute couple. Not that I'm against Tonks/Lupin, I love that ship, but this story flowed so naturally into my brain that I had to type it down. Besides, Tonks is only, like, five years older than Fred anyway. Just as some backround info, I'm pretending (Just for this story, once again, I'm completely for Tonks/Lupin) that Tonks and Lupin never like each other more than friends. Love you all til the fire bolts!

corset-rebellion-follower


End file.
